What happened after 2 years
by GoDeAter12
Summary: after two years what would life be with the two? Then Gumball decided a date can answer the question
1. When two lives collide

Note: This is first time on the job so, hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show I just used it as my reference to my work.

What happened after 2 years :

Chapter 1: When two lives collide

It was a beautiful day in Elmore. Gumball and Darwin (his step bro), are playing outside. Then it came to gumball when he remembered someone missing in his life. Since he is already 14, he got over it 2 years ago. "Hey Darwin" said gumball. "What is it?" Darwin replied. "I was sort of wondering umm well since it has been 2 years since penny left, I was wondering if we could check on her." Gumball answered.

_At the Fitzgerald's house_

Gumball knocked at the door and he was amazed at what he saw, it was Penny. But gumball noticed the changes other than her antlers; she was wearing a nice dress with a ribbon on top of her head. Not only that, she wearing rubber shoes. "Gumball" Penny said with astonishment.

_**Gumballs POV**_

_I can't believe she changed a lot since we last met. Not by her physical appearance nor her voice, I just never put time my finger on it. Anyway to make my move, lucky for Darwin he's not with me now._

"_H-hi P-p-penny do you still remember me?" I asked nervously trying to get a grip on myself._

"_Well yes I'd still remember you it's only for two years." She happily replied._

_Then it came to me, what if I'd ask her out on a date? She might even refuse my offer and shuts the door right in front of my face. But I looked on the bright side maybe she might willingly accept. If she did I would take her to love cliff and kiss without further interruption._

"_W-would you go out on D-da…." I choked for no reason; I'd even thought I choked because I'm nervous_

"_Are you asking me for a date?" She asked feeling excited._

"_Y-y-yeah." I answered as I regained from choking_

"_Well sure let's go to love cliff tomorrow at 5:30 after school to watch the sun set."Penny said as if she had read my mind._

"_Well I guess we'll see each tomorrow then."I said confidently_

_Then the naïve part of me came in and began to think that we could get married and stuff after 5 years._

*End of chapter one*


	2. At class

Note: I got excited on my new hobby so I made the 2nd chapter to burn daylight.

Disclaimer: if anyone thinks I own the show well think again I don't have the money and talent to make it real.

PS: I hope you like it

What happened after 2 years? :

Chapter 2: At class

_**Penny's POV**_

_I can't believe he had the confidence to ask me out. Usually he would freak out when he thought about that. Well that's gumball to me and I like him the way he is._

_*the next day at Elmore junior high*_

_**Darwin's POV**_

_Gumball is acting weird today as if he asked Penny out on a date. Maybe he did, I will just ask if he did so I can understand more of what happened yesterday._

So Darwin asked gumball if he did asked Penny out for a date or something

"Gumball did you not asked Penny out for a date?" Darwin asked loudly for everyone to hear

"Ouch dude not so loud you're making my eardrums explode." Gumball replied looking irritated.

"Sorry bro, I just got excited that you're going on a d…"

"Sssssshhhhh please Darwin don't tell this to anyone please." whispered Gumball, stopping Darwin at his tracks.

"Sorry bud" said Darwin

_**Darwin's POV**_

_I felt relieved for two reasons_

_I knew Gumball did it_

_I'm so proud at my brother for doing that_

_**Penny's POV**_

_I'm waiting for the clock to point at 4:30 since it was almost time to go. I fell asleep during class dreaming of what will be happening during the date, and then I thought of both me and Gumball kissing at love cliff with no one interrupting. Then Mrs. Simian woke me up, threatening to hit me with a ruler hardly the gumball saw it and tackled me off my seat hitting Gumball in the head leaving a bump at the point where Mrs. Simian hit him._

_*bell is ringing*_

_We all left the classroom except for me since I'm watching gumball because he's out cold._

_As I wait for him to wake up I looked at him seeing how much he'd grew since we last met and to my surprise he was as cute as before._

"_You haven't changed a bit since we last met" I said happily_

"_But you still look cute and funny while asleep" I said jokingly_

"_I can hear you Penny I'm flattered by your compliment" Gumball said to me amazed_

_I blushed for him hearing that, then I asked him to go to love cliff together_

sorry if the 1st chapter is crappy leave a comment if you want requests or changes to my fanfic see ya


	3. More than friends somehow

Note: I got bored so I made chapter 3

PS: tnx for the comments I appreciate it ^_^

What happened after 2 years? :

Chapter 3: More than friends somehow

_**Gumball's POV**_

_Ouch my head hurts from a while ago, but at least Penny is safe if anyone in the infinite universe can hear me, I don't want Penny as a friend. I want her to be my girlfriend and soon-to-be wife. I would like to be with her at the edge of eternity and as long as I live, I will make sure she's safe with me the whole time. Then I heard her say good things about me, so I felt enlightened by her words_

"_Well shall we go to love cliff?" Penny asked to me._

"_Ok then let's go."I replied._

_*at love cliff…*_

_**Penny's POV**_

_I didn't know love cliff is a romantic place I'm beginning to think of jumping with Gumball holding hands._

_My imagination almost ignored Gumball's question._

_*infinite universe suddenly encloses them without prior notice*_

"_Um Penny, now that w-we're here I-I was w-wonderin' if y-you and I can be a c-couple or somethin" Gumball asked nervously._

"_Why didn't you asked before. You know my answer is yes." I replied happily_

_We're supposed to kiss but we were interrupted by gumball's mom. Can't I just have one time that we can do something special without anyone ruining the fun? But Gumball dated me anyway and I'm okay with that._

_**Gumball's POV**_

_Why did my mom go here anyway, I asked her if it's okay? Then she accepted it. I can still remember it as proof._

"_Mom can I go to love cliff with Penny tomorrow?"_

_*Nicole is watching her favorite game show*_

"_YES!"_

_*Gumball rushes to bed without hearing his mom's full sentence*_

"_That person just won a toaster rather than 50 grand; maybe I can win that much money if I joined."Nicole yelled._

_*Flashback ending in a wavy pattern*_

_Heheheh oh yeah, Did I forgot to mention mom is watching. I felt ashamed for that at home._

_**Nicole's POV**_

_To my intention I should've not interrupted them while they're at love cliff. I begin to think my little baby is becoming a man. I feel sorry for Gumball for not listening to his question. I guess he's mad at me about that. Maybe I can make it up to him after all Penny joined us at the car. I can bring them to the spot where Richard took me when I was young._

Note* so guess where will Nicole took them. Sorry if it was long, auto correct is very strict have a nice day. And wait till chapter 4


	4. The real date begins

Note* I have only 12 hours to make the next chapter so here it is.*

For the reviews*Thanks and I would hope to make the whole chapter better this time.

Chapter 4: The real date begins!

_**Gumball's POV**_

_Why did mom interrupted? We are having the time of our lives, and then mom just comes there barging in like that. But wait a minute; mom just passed ours and Penny's . What's going on?_

"_Mom, where are you taking us?" I asked._

"_Somewhere special." Mom replied._

"_Gumball where are we?" Penny asked._

"_I don't know." I whispered._

_**Penny's POV**_

_It was almost evening, my parents are gonna kill me. Where is Gumball's mom taking me? _

_**Narration**_

_So Nicole took them to an unsuspecting hill 3 kilometers from love cliff. Nicole explained to them what's going on._

_"You see kids, Richard took me here when he proposed to me. This is a perfect spot for a date. sorry to interrupt a while ago. I didn't mean to so I'll be getting some snacks at the store while I'm gone you two have a little chat or something." Nicole said to them and went to the car._

_/**meanwhile**/_

_"I'm so sorry for a while ago. My mom should've never interrupted while we're at love cliff." Gumball said, very angry at his mom  
><em>

_"It's okay, after all tomorrow's Saturday. my mom would understand." Penny replied.  
><em>

_"Yeah my mom said that she went here with dad when he proposed to her." Gumball said_

_/**Gumball's mom returned from the store**/_

_"Hope you're hungry kids. I bought a lot of food today." Nicole yelled from afar._

_"Sure am." Gumball replied._

_"Come Penny join Gumball." Said Nicole._

_/**After eating**/_

_"You liked the picnic?" Gumball asked._

_"Yeah. Very much, thanks." Penny replied_

_"And that's not all." Nicole said_

_"What do you mean?" the two kids replied._

_"look above you" Nicole answered with a big grin._

**When the two kids looked above there was a fireworks display with sign that says, G + P forever. The two had the time of their lives until it's time to go home.**

_"Goodbye Penny." Gumball said._

_"Bye !" Penny replied._

_"I LOVE YOU !" Gumball shouted._

_"I LOVE YOU TOO !" Penny replied._

_**Gumball's POV**_

_What did I said that for. oh well, there goes to show you she loves me too._

__I had a sequel entitled "The ring at my hand" and it stands idle for 2 weeks just say the word and I'll give it to you that's all for today bye


End file.
